


Basil Oil Massage

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Migraine, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Charlie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Don?”</p>
<p>“Can you let dad know I won’t be able to make it for dinner tonight?”</p>
<p>With that settled, Don put his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to his companion.</p>
<p>“Colb?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basil Oil Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an idea that refused to be ignored. Mild angst peaking in tooth-rotting fluff. Un-betaed, but I've read over it enough times that I feel okay about it. Enjoy!

“Hey, Charlie?”

“Yeah Don?”

“Can you let dad know I won’t be able to make it for dinner tonight?”

“Why?” Charlie didn’t even try to hide his disappointment from his brother. “Did something come up at work? Anything I can help with?”

Don looked at the shirtless man lying next to him and took a deep breath before replying.

“Yeah. Something came up with one of the guys. I gotta take care of this. Thanks, Chuck.”

“No problem. Let me know if there’s anything I can do. And don’t call me Chuck.”

With that settled, Don put his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to his companion.

“Colb?”

* * *

 

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

“Agent Eppes?”

Colby rapped his knuckles on the door frame of Don’s office as he entered, closing the door behind him.

“Hey Colby. What’s up?” Don looked up in curiosity. He assumed that, in light of recent events, he and Colby were on a first name basis. _Spending every night together has to mean **something** , right?_

“Can this be a senior agent/junior agent thing, not a lover thing?” Two months ago, Colby wouldn't have even had to ask. _But he wouldn't trade his new relationship for any number of awkward questions that could remain unasked._

“Sure, I guess. Why? What’s going on?” Don visibly tensed as his boyfriend requested a temporary denial of their relationship.

“Um- Well-” Colby wrung his hands in his lap.

“This isn't the part where you ask for paternity leave to help your girlfriend take care of the kid, is it? Because I might just have to kill you for that.” Don’s eyes shone with jest, though he was only half kidding. Anyone would tell you, Don was possessive. What’s his is _his_ , and he doesn't share.

“No! I mean, no!” Colby’s train of thought derailed as Don chuckled.

“Then it can’t be that bad. C’mon, out with it, Agent.”

“Can I take the rest of the day off? It’s for personal reasons.” The way the younger agent said “personal reasons” certainly made Don curious, but FBI policy prevented him from imploring much beyond that. _That must be why he wanted to leave the relationship at the door._

“Sure. You’re sure you’re all right?” Don’s concern was evident, but Colby’s evasion was more so.

“Yeah. Just, need some time. I’m not on my A-game today and don’t want anyone getting hurt for it.”

“Of course.” Don waved his hand, dismissing the other man. “Hey, Colb?”

Granger turned as he reached the door, meeting Don’s eyes for the first time since he came into the office.

“See ya later?” Colby’s silence answered the question Don posed. _“Ignorance isn't a ‘no,’ Don. It’s a diversion; we’re both risking a lot being together and on the same team. Ignorance keeps the others off our tail.” Don remembered what Colby told him all those nights ago, kissing away the hurt feelings at his lover’s silence earlier that day._

Don finished his shift in a haze, hardly able to fix his eyes on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing, never mind actually _doing_ the work.

* * *

As soon as he was off, Don headed to his apartment, knowing it was closer to the office than Colby’s. If he drove a little faster than was _strictly_ necessary, no one paid any mind.

Letting himself in, Don called out to his lover. “Colb? You still alive buddy?”

There was no answer.

Don spoke again as he reached the doorway to the bedroom. “Hey, Granger? Col-” His mouth clapped shut as he found the other man lying face down, spread-eagle in the middle of the king-sized bed. Colby’s shirt was lost to a corner and his jeans hung low on his hips. The first clue that he was anything but wiped out, other than having left early, was the size-11 black dress shoes that remained on Colby’s feet. Anyone who knew him, or didn't for that matter, would know that Agent Granger’s shoes rarely made it more than 10 feet into his apartment before they were toed off in favor of a pair of worn-in slippers.

Don perched on the end of the bed and gently laid a hand on the bare back in front of him. “Colby?” He asked again, more gently this time. “Colb? C’mon babe. Colby? Granger?” This continued for what Don read as an eternity, but was really only a couple minutes. Feeling the breath hitch in his lungs, Don leaned forward and rested two fingers on the younger man’s neck. Finding a strong, steady pulse, Don was able to relax a little bit. He looked up and saw that the clock across the room read 4:37. _Shit._ He was supposed to meet his dad and Charlie for dinner at 5. That wasn't going to happen. Not if he couldn't get Colby to stir. He shifted to pull the phone from his pocket and dialed.

“Charlie Eppes.” came the voice on the other end of the line, after only a couple rings.

“Hey, Charlie?”

“Yeah Don?”

“Can you let dad know I won’t be able to make it for dinner tonight?”

“Why?” Charlie didn't even try to hide his disappointment from his brother. “Did something come up at work? Anything I can help with?”

Don looked at the shirtless man lying next to him and took a deep breath before replying.

“Yeah. Something came up with one of the guys. I gotta take care of this. Thanks, Chuck.”

“No problem. Let me know if there’s anything I can do. And don’t call me Chuck.”

With that settled, Don put his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to his companion.

“Colb?” He tried the familiar greeting one more time, again to no avail. Sighing, Don got up and wandered toward the bathroom. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_. He reached under the sink and retrieved a washcloth, which he soaked in the coldest water the sink would yield.

As he folded the washcloth into thirds, Don walked back to the bedroom, finding that Colby hadn't moved. Agent Eppes flinched on his boyfriend’s behalf as he laid the cold rag across Colby’s neck

* * *

Slowly, the younger man began to stir, the harrowing pain in his temple reviving itself instantly.

“Nnnnnrrrrrgh.” It was truly all the younger man could articulate, and he felt it accurately summarized his life at the moment. “Ge’i’off’me”

The rag was slid away and quickly replaced with a warm, gentle hand caressing his neck. “Colb? You decide to rejoin the living?” Again, all Colby could muster was a groan. “Babe?” _God, Don really was worried. He only broke out the endearments when he really thought something was wrong._ “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

It took several moments of heavy silence for Colby to build up to a complete sentence. “Get the light off?”

Don complied. “Okay. Now, seriously Granger, what’s up?”

“M’graine.” Suddenly Don understood.

“Oh. What can I do?”

“Honestly, g’way.” Colby requested, knowing Don wouldn't do it.”

“Hey, I don’t think that’s a real good idea. You look like shit man.”

“Thanks” Don could tell Colby was fading again.

“Did you take anything for this yet?”

“Like 8 Advil. And a nap.”

“Alright. Hang on. I've got something.” Colby heard Don’s footsteps fading as he returned to the bathroom. Before he knew it, Don had returned and was straddling his hips, sitting on his buttocks. “Basil oil. Muscle relaxer, tough day at Quantico. It helps with headaches too.” Don stopped talking as Colby groaned again, warming the oil in his hands. He started at the other man’s shoulders, rubbing the tension away and letting the aroma fill the air. Working his way down, Don felt Colby relaxing under his touch. Honestly, he was relaxing too, knowing he was helping someone he cared about feel better.

Finishing his massage, Don patted Colby’s side, urging him to roll over. Colby flipped onto his side, allowing Don to slide in behind him and wrap an arm around his waist. Together, the couple fell asleep as Colby thought the migraine might just be over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Numb3rs fandom, and my first published work. I'm open to constructive criticism, but be nice?


End file.
